Prussia's mixed messages
by Shadow's-Diamond
Summary: Ludwig has a bad day at work and Prussia isn't helping him. One shot.


With a thud Ludwig dropped his bag onto the ground, then slowly took off his soaking wet jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He bent over to remove his shoes. His normally straight gelled back hair was in tangles, dirty and soaking wet. He reminisced about the current day's events. He had woken up late because a certain someone had stolen the alarm clock and then noticed on his way out the door that the car keys had disappeared. This caused him to run for the bus in one of the worst storms of the century, and by the end of the summit meeting nothing had subsided. And because of the weather local buses were cancelled and to his luck no taxi cabs were in or around his vicinity. Meaning he had to walk all the way back home.

Slowly dragging his feet he made his way to the master bedroom. Rummaging in his dresser he picked out new under wear, shirt and pants. He made his way to the conjoined bathroom and placed his new clothes on the counter and took off his drenched clothes flinging them into the clothes hamper. Turning on the water he stepped into the shower, hoping the cold water would wash away his problems and worries. Ludwig leaned to one side, resting against the side of the shower wall and slamming his head into the ceramic wall tiles. Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower he reached for a towel and dried himself off, then continued to get changed into his new dry clothes but not bothering to button up his shirt. After cleaning the bathroom up a little and hanging the towel on the curtain rod to dry he stepped back into his room and let out a deep heavy sign. Then he heard the sudden stampede of his three dogs barrelling down the hallway towards his room. As they got closer they started barking hysterically stopping just in front of the door, staring at Ludwig with wagging tails. The tall German turned with raged eyes towards them, and with that simple look all three dogs shot off in the opposite direction yelping with their tails between their legs. Putting a hand to his forehead he closed his eyes and sighed again. He didn't want to be interrupted in a mood like this, especially not from-

"WEST! Are you home? Why are the dogs hiding under the table? WE~ST~"

Ludwig's eyes shot open, and he clenched his teeth. Gilbert kept calling his name, and he could tell it was getting closer.

"WEST~ Are you in here maybe~?" Gilbert popped his head into Ludwig's room. "Man, its dark in here..."

The older man switched on the light, to find the other standing just a few metres from the door, hand still on his forehead, with dripping wet hair. "Damnit West, you look like hell. No wonder the dogs are hiding, they're probably going to die of shock because of you!" Gilbert laughed harshly, bending over to stop the pain in his sides.

"Go away." Germany said while turning his back to Prussia. He noticed that Gilbert wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were slightly dirty, meaning that he must have been training in a room near the back of the house. Gilbert placed his hands behind his head and sauntered a few steps into Ludwig's room. "What the hell is wrong with you West? Italy say he was busy again and couldn't visit tonight?" Gilbert said, grinning in the process.

Ludwig's anger and frustration had caught up with him. With a swift motion he grabbed a table lamp beside his bed and whipped it across the room, shattering just a few feet from Gilbert's face. Gilbert was in a state of shock, not moving the slightest muscle as Ludwig stormed out of the room. He headed for the fridge in the kitchen, grabbing out a beer and ripping the cap off, drinking it dry in one motion. He dropped it on the counter, watching it roll to the wall. He grabbed another beer and paced himself into the living room slumping into a sunken seat in the couch. He let his head fall against the back of the couch, and closed his eyes while rubbing his temple with his free hand, keeping the one with the unopened beer close to him. After a minute he opened the bottle and took a good swig before holding it in place on his leg. He opened his eyes half way and stared at the ceiling. "Why can't... why can't I just control this..." he said to himself calmly.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"WEST. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY AWESOME FACE!"

Ludwig kept his stare towards the ceiling, and just kept his blank expression. The footsteps picked up and were coming at a faster pace. "West!" Gilbert yelled once more, now in the doorway of the living room. Still Ludwig did not move. Gilbert walked up to the back of the couch and grabbed Ludwig's still dripping hair and yanked him towards Gilbert's body, making his neck bend over the back of the couch. "Ah! God damn it East!" Ludwig hollered as he got up and turned around, holding his beer and rubbing the spot that was pulled. As he stared back at Gilbert's crimson red eyes, now flaring with anger, he saw small droplets of blood forming on his cheek and neck. "You're going to have to pay for my medical bills West." Gilbert announced, crossing his arms and tapping his boot on the ground. "East, please... just leave me alone for now." Ludwig turned back around and sat back into the couch, taking another swig of beer. But as it was to his mouth, Gilbert ripped it out of his hand and took a sip himself. "HEY!" The blond German extended his hands and caught the white haired man's arms. At this motion Gilbert dropped the beer and tried to pull away, but the only thing he succeeded in was making the couch fall backwards and bringing them both to the floor.

"Ow, shit West!" Gilbert freaked, hitting his head on the back wall. Ludwig scampered onto his hands and knees, staring furiously at Gilbert. "What's gotten into you West? You're acting like a barbarian!" Gilbert said while kicking the beer bottle away from him. "You have no idea the stress that I have to go through, ok? I just don't want to deal with it anymore!" Ludwig said while getting up and dusting himself off. "Just leave me alone!" And with that he started his way towards the kitchen again. But before he could exit Gilbert grabbed his pant leg and dragged himself up. "Well what about me? Have you ever thought of that! Do you know what it's like doing nothing and being useless?! The awesome me deserves more attention!" Blood continued to collect on Gilbert's face, and with his rush of anger it seemed to collect faster. Ludwig swung around and caught Gilbert's neck, forcing him against the wall. Instantly Gilbert grasped at his neck, struggling to breathe. He was clawing at Ludwig's hands, desperately trying to get free. His red eyes, full of terror stared back to crystal clear blue ones that reflected chaos. Ludwig felt his anger boiling over, bearing his teeth, his other hand now opened and driven into Gilbert's stomach. Gilbert's eyes started to water, and he opened his mouth slightly, trying to say something, anything to make his brother stop this death grip. Suddenly Ludwig's angered face changed, now showing hurt and concern. Immediately he let go of Gilbert's throat, making Gilbert fall to the floor but still sitting up. Gilbert emerged in a fit of coughs, trying to choke down as much air as possible and putting his hand protectively against his neck. Ludwig slowly slid down on the opposite wall, blankly staring at his hand which had been stained with blood.

Prussia looked over at his younger brother, worried for himself, but also Ludwig. 'What the hell made him do that?' he thought to himself. He was still gasping for air, but took his hand off his neck. His expression became enraged, and he was about to release hell onto Ludwig when he noticed that Ludwig had started to shake. The blond German bent his legs and wrapped his arms around them, hitting his forehead on his knees and biting his lip. The white haired German looked at the blond with sympathy, then dug his nails into the wall and stood up walking into the kitchen, grabbing two beers. When he returned to the living room he saw Ludwig still in the same position, but he could hear soft muffled sobs coming from the younger brother.

Gilbert leaned against the door frame and opened one of the beers, taking a few sips from it trying to choke down the coloured liquid through his sore neck. He sighed and walked to his brother, sitting down beside him. "Beer." Gilbert said lightly hitting Ludwig's wrapped arm with the chilled bottle. Ludwig grabbed it without raising his head, and placed it down on the opposite side to Gilbert. "Come on, drink it you pansy!" Gilbert smiled taking another sip. Ludwig stirred his head, and then looked over at the bottle, keeping his gaze away from the shorter man.

"So," Gilbert's eyes were unfocused and staring across the room. "Wanna talk about it?" Ludwig sluggishly grabbed the beer and opened it, taking at first a small sip and then tilted the bottle up into the air until it was half empty. Gilbert draped his arm around Ludwig's cold shoulders; he could visibly see goose-bumps run down Ludwig's arms. Ludwig extended one of his legs, resting his arm on top the other and then he slowly turned his head to look into Gilbert's eyes, when he last saw them they were panic stricken, but now they seemed soothing and comforting. Gilbert's smile diminished when he saw that Ludwig's newly washed face was stained with tears and his lower lip was slightly bloody. Closing his eyes Gilbert placed his beer down and ridded Ludwig's face of tears but opened his eyes when his hand got close to his mouth.

"Now, what did we do here?" Gilbert examined the swelling lip with eyes half opened. Ludwig opened his mouth to say something, and that was all Gilbert needed, he could see that Ludwig's canine was bloody and saw small trails of blood on his tongue. The mere expression Ludwig saw on Gilbert's face was enough to make him twist his head away. Gilbert sighed and took another few sips of beer before placing the bottle away from the two. He put his hand under Ludwig's chin and forcibly swung his head back around so they could see eye to eye once more. A small stream of red had started to fall down Ludwig's face.

Gilbert couldn't resist anymore. He leaned in towards Ludwig, shutting his eyes half way and slowly, gently, licked away the blood. When he sat back again he was smiling, and licked his lips almost teasingly. The blond German's face flushed, but then he raised his hand and pushed the white haired one away. "Quit it, Prussia." Ludwig wiped his mouth with his arm and drank the rest of his beer.

Gilbert felt hurt by being called his ex-nation's name, he was only called that when Ludwig was extremely upset or he had broken something of Austria's. "No one pushes me around!" He exclaimed and got up; standing over Ludwig's extended leg. Ludwig kept his head away from Gilbert's; he really didn't need any of this. Gilbert crouched down and balanced himself on the balls of his feet, positioning his arms on his legs. "What's gotten into you, West?" His brow was curved in anger, and his eyes were focused on Ludwig's. Ludwig shot his eyes at Gilbert's, challenging him. "Please, just leave me alone Prussia."

"Stop calling me that!" Gilbert hollered, gripping Ludwig's messy hair. "Leave me be!" Ludwig picked up the leg that Gilbert was over and kicked him down, making Gilbert fall onto his back. Gilbert rolled onto his side and sat up, cursing. Once again Ludwig bent his legs but draped his arms on top of then and bowed his head, tears once again flowing down his face. Gilbert hated the site set in front of him, he felt like he should be furious at Ludwig, knocking some sense into him. But all he felt was sorrow and sympathy for his younger brother. He crawled over and squeezed his way through the slightly parted legs and lifted up Ludwig's head smiling. Ludwig's brow got angry and he clenched his teeth and fists.

Gilbert leaned forward and tilted his head up slightly, parting his lips and closing his eyes. Ludwig's hand flew to Gilbert's neck again and shoved it back. The shorter man's face showed a painful, hurt expression. "Why... why do you always reject my advances?" His tone of voice low, almost a whisper. Ludwig glared at him. "Because I'm sick and tired of this bullshit. Always with these fake "advances". I know you, Gilbert." Gilbert looked down and sat back, his eyes shimmering.

He grinned, eyes still full of hurt. "West, you give a whole new meaning to dumb blond." Ludwig rubbed his bloodied hand on the floor, still looking at Gilbert with his angry gaze. "You think I'm stupid to fall for this again, just to find out you're teasing me? I don't think so." And with that he got up and took his empty beer with him, getting to the kitchen. "I was just having fun and pulling your leg those times!"

Ludwig put the bottle on the counter and turned on the tap in the sink, slashing his face with some cold water getting rid of all the evidence of the past hour. Gilbert stared at the floor, with a slight smile on his face. "It's that Italian boy, isn't it?" Ludwig growled lowly. "It has nothing to do with him." Gilbert turned his head towards the kitchen, a confused look replacing his hurt one. "What did you say?" Ludwig splashed his face with water again then turned to Gilbert's general direction. "I said 'It has nothing to do with him'!"

Gilbert abruptly stood up. "Then what's wrong, huh? Am I not good enough for you?! Does the almighty Germany need to have someone who is perfect!?" Ludwig turned his whole body around, surprised by the sudden rage outburst Gilbert was showing him. "What are you talking about?" Gilbert marched up to Ludwig and put his finger roughly on his chest; faces so close their lips are almost touching. "You KNOW what I'm talking about Ludwig!!" His voice on the edge of screaming. "If you're getting mad about Italy then be mad at him, not me!"

"But I AM mad at you!" Gilbert had tears near the edge of his eyes but his eyes were narrowed, focusing deep into Ludwig's. Ludwig pushed Gilbert away with one arm and stepped away. "You're acting weird Gilbert, how much have you had to drink today?" Gilbert's hands were beginning to twitch, frustration welling up inside. "You... you just don't get it, do you?! I-!!" Gilbert grabbed his hair and began to tug at it, then dropped his hands and lowered his head. Ludwig put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "I think you should take a nap, when you wake up you won't be drunk. Then maybe I'd get some peace around here." Ludwig chuckled bitterly. Gilbert finally snapped, his frustration, anger and hurt had caught up to him. He grabbed the beer bottle from the counter and swung it at Ludwig, closing his eyes in the process. He heard the glass shatter on impact and he could feel bits fall onto his feet. He also heard a short sharp noise come from Ludwig, but kept his eyes clenched. After a few deep breaths he opened his eyes, and saw that the only part of the bottle that was recognizable was the part he held. When he looked at Ludwig his head was turned, a few cuts marked their place on his face with faint red lines and his hand was covering some of his neck and the top of his shoulder.

Gilbert smiled. "Heh... now you have to pay both our medical bills. Haha..." When Ludwig didn't stir Gilbert got a worried. "West...?" He walked closer and turned his head to find Ludwig with his eyes closed. "What was that for?" Ludwig said through clenched teeth. Gilbert threw what was left of the bottle in the sink. "Because I-I..." He sighed and turned away, walking to the metal toaster and using it as a mirror to painfully scratch off the dried blood that had been on his cheek and neck. But soon after the blood started to slowly seep through again. He turned his head and saw Ludwig leaning against the counter, using his free arm for balance and he slowly looked up, eyes drowsy. "You... are you ok, West?" To Gilbert, Ludwig looked lost, and that's when he knew he screwed up. "West, come here..." Gilbert walked over to Ludwig and guided him to the couch in the living room, letting him collapse onto it. He noticed that Ludwig still had his hand covering his neck and shoulder. "What, can't take one bottle to the face? I took a lamp!" Ludwig just looked at him with a slight smile to his lips. "I threw it at the wall, you were just in my way." Gilbert took hold of Ludwig's hand and gently lifted it from its spot. Gilbert was shocked; he saw that there were a few fragments of the bottle lodged into his neck and shoulder. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Gilbert got up and disappeared behind a wall, returning a little bit later with a cheap first aid kit. "I see you only use the best materials on me." Ludwig scoffed with a smile. "Only the best for you West!" Gilbert replied, them both laughing. Gilbert started tending to the wounds on his shoulder.

"Wow, some shards are really in there..." Gilbert uttered. "Well what do you expect? Since when has Prussia been gentle in combat?" Ludwig smiled with his eyes half shut and staring away from Gilbert. They were silent for a few minutes, until Gilbert started putting the bandages on. "I screwed up Ludwig... I'm sorry, I never should have mentioned anything..." Ludwig's gaze shifted to examine Gilbert's cuts. "It's alright... it's alright... East..." Gilbert's heart fluttered slightly at the simple affectionate name. "I just... I don't like... humph..." Ludwig tilted his eyes to look at Gilbert.

Gilbert closed the first aid kit after briefly wiping Ludwig's neck, then put it on the table and lied back in the couch. Ludwig did the same. "I don't like how you spend so much time with him... I feel like I'm... losing you..." Gilbert closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. Ludwig moved his head so it was resting against the back of the couch but enough so he could see Gilbert. "What do you mean by that?" Gilbert sighed, he was caught. "I don't like how he looks at you, throws himself on you, freaking CLING off you! It makes me sick." Ludwig smiled, putting his arm around Gilbert's shoulders. "You're not going to lose me to Italy, East. Who would take care of you then?" Gilbert moved his arms and placed them to his sides, and leaned his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Then... why do you always ignore me when I'm calling for you?" He was now drawing circles on Ludwig's leg. Ludwig chuckled. "To be honest, I love it when you pout." Gilbert punched Ludwig in the side. "That's a lie. I didn't pout today, instead I smashed you with a beer bottle." The blond German now rested his head on top of the white haired one. "I know, but if you didn't notice I had a very bad day. I could have done without your attitude until after I had a few beers."

Gilbert smiled and draped his arm across Ludwig's waist. "My awesomeness is too great to be ignored. If you didn't have me you'd still probably be in that wretched mood." Ludwig stared at the ceiling for a brief moment before agreeing with Gilbert. He must admit, he would have still been in that mood if it wasn't for Gilbert, no matter how destructive he was.

"Hey... Ludwig..." Gilbert kept his head against Ludwig's shoulder. "Yes, Gilbert?" Gilbert closed his eyes, and sighed. "Ich liebe dich..." And his grip tightened on Ludwig's waist. Ludwig put his hand under Gilbert's chin, and raised it up. Gilbert blinked out of confusion at his action. Ludwig smiled and closed his eyes, leaning in and gently kissed Gilbert's soft lips. Ludwig stared into Gilbert's ruby red eyes and passionately smiled. "Ich weiß." Gilbert smiled and kept his grip tight, and Ludwig kept his smile, closed his eyes and pulled Gilbert in closer. Gilbert grinned. "Heh... I know SOMEONE whose vital regions are being seized tonight." Ludwig's eyes sprung open. "Bruder! Mein gott!" Gilbert laughed uncontrollably while Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose.


End file.
